


Mate

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Brief Mandy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Pain, Sexual Content, Slurs, Soulmates, Violence, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Everyone had one no matter the circumstances. It had been like that forever. The only thing was that there wasn’t just one way for you to find them. Tattoos, first words, last words, hair color, eye color, no color at all, all of it because the universe said there was one person out there for you forever. Some were more common than others. Once you figured out which one, it was pretty easy from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Me-Ladie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Me-Ladie).



Ian stumbled, falling forward from the crippling force of a deep and sudden pain in his chest. It felt like his heart was being squeezed in an unrelenting fist. His breaths came in quick gasps, bursting out of him like being punched in the gut over and over. No one was around, this time, as he clawed at the gravel under him. His cigarette had rolled away when his knees hit the ground. He shut his eyes and tried to stop his head from spinning. He wanted to say he was used to this, wanted to have it under control, but it seemed to be getting worse and worse lately. It scared him. He remembered crying in bed for a full two days after the first time it happened when he was fifteen. Now, at seventeen alone in an abandoned building, all he wanted to do was scream until it passed. Tears fell, splashing onto the cracked concrete. He tried to move, but was seized to the spot; body frozen in shock. There was no escape, he just had to ride it out. He imagined his family: the smell of Debbie’s cookies, Carl’s laugh, Lip’s stories, Liam playing, Fiona’s hugs.

A warmth spread through him, ushering him into darkness. He collapsed.

///////

Mickey woke up in his bed with his clothes still on. His head hurt, but the rest of him felt fine. The last thing he remembers is his dad yelling him into a corner after smacking him around all over the house. The second his back hit the wall, he knew he’d fucked up, so he took his punishment. Hit after hit, he gritted his teeth and tried not to cry. His father was angry. He’d heard rumors about his dear son that made his blood boil. And now Mickey’s blood was being spilled. He’d fucked up. The rumors were true. It wasn’t the first time word had gotten back to his father about him, and it wasn’t the first time he was beaten for it. Two years ago was the worst ever when his dad had walked in on the evidence himself. And that was the first time it happened. In the middle of being pulverized, he felt a warmth spread over him not like the blood pooling in his wounds. It was a faint tingle that got strong enough to dull the hits. Then he just slipped away and woke up in the tub hours later and completely fine. It happened just like that for every time after and Mickey didn’t know whether to be scared or grateful.

Right now he was hungry, and it was dark. He slowly got up and crept out of his room to the kitchen. He wanted to thank whatever it was saving him, as he bit into a bologna sandwich.

///////

Ian gulped down more coffee, as he scrolled down the pages and pages of experts and enthusiasts alike trying to explain what was happening to him. After dragging himself home late at night after waking up, he’d been too afraid to go to sleep. He yawned and scrubbed a hand down his face. Deep down, he knows what it is. He doesn’t need the few articles about it to confirm that this is all to do with his soulmate. Everyone had one no matter the circumstances. It had been like that forever. The only thing was that there wasn’t just one way for you to find them. Tattoos, first words, last words, hair color, eye color, no color at all, all of it because the universe said there was one person out there for you forever. Some were more common than others. Once you figured out which one, it was pretty easy from there. At least that’s what it seemed like. Ian didn’t understand how anyone could just figure it all out one day and trust it would work out. There were just as many horror stories as success stories, but everyone he’d ever seen was happy. Lip pretended like he was above it all, analyzing the construct until it was clear he doth protest too much. Ian had sat through many of his stories of fooling girls into thinking he was their one. It was easy because he didn’t show signs of any of the methods, which is probably why he buried his fear in meaningless hookups. He often teased Ian by saying gays didn’t have soulmates, they had sex. Ian would just flip him the bird, but it stung. He wanted to believe so badly that there was someone out there for him, despite the way he was, but the only thing he’d gotten from the universe was pain and suffering and blackouts. Was he supposed to be grateful for this rare manifestation of the existence of his soulmate? He couldn’t stand to think someone was experiencing worse, but not being able to predict when he wouldn’t be able to breathe or think or even move was beginning to get discouraging.

Ian yawned again, closing the laptop and heading off to work.

///////

“Yo, Sleeping Beauty!” Mickey tapped Ian on the arm his head wasn’t resting on.

Ian jumped awake, looking around wildly. “What happened? Did I pass out?”

Mickey raised an eyebrow. “Uhh, you just fell asleep, man. What, up all night wacking off?” He teased. The worry on the redhead’s face faded with relief it seemed.

“Nah, it’s just…uh, nothing. Nothing, probably just working too hard or something,” Ian waved his hand, looking distracted and a little embarrassed. He got up from the cashier and stretched, his shirt rising a little and showing his stomach. Mickey’s eyes lingered a moment, then pulled up to meet Ian’s with a smirk.

“Working too hard, huh? Maybe you should take a break.” Mickey poked his tongue into the side of his mouth, pleased when Ian’s eyes flicked to the motion. Ian looked torn for a few seconds, then grinned as he walked around to lock the door.

“Yeah, I could use one,” he said, strolling to the back of the store.

When Mickey closed the fridge door behind them, Ian immediately attacked him. He grabbed at his hips and pulled him close so their cocks touched, then sank his teeth into his shoulder and neck. Mickey’s moan turned to a hiss at the sharp pain, as he wrapped his arms around Ian’s neck. His hand grabbed desperately at his soft hair and kept his face in his neck. Ian licked and sucked, careful not to leave marks like last time. Mickey palmed Ian’s dick, making him groan and rutt against it.

“Working hard, or just hard?” Mickey panted between them. Ian laughed, and Mickey was glad he could take his mind off of whatever was bothering him. He looked like he wanted to say something earlier, but had kept his mouth shut. It was totally unlike him to not want to talk for once, although Mickey wasn’t exactly complaining. He liked listening to him. Nobody in his family thought anything was worth talking about at length, except for maybe his sister Mandy, but even she had her secrets.

In the interest of both of them forgetting the darkness in their lives, they quickly had their pants around their ankles and shirts hiked up under chins. Mickey spit in Ian’s hand and Ian grasped them both in his strong fist and pumped until they were coming hard.

“Fuck. Needed that,” Ian said, wiping his hand on some paper towels he found. He pulled his pants back up and fixed his shirt, then lit a cigarette. He passed it to Mickey.

“Me too,” Mickey admitted, taking a drag and blowing the smoke away from Ian. He was leaning on some shelves next to him, looking more awake but still weird like something was bothering him.

“Yeah? What’s up?” Ian looked eager to switch focus.

Mickey shrugged, “Same old shit.”

“Your dad?”

Mickey swallowed, thinking back to the day before. He’d been on the couch watching tv, beer in his hand when his dad walked in and knocked it and him to the floor. He looked at his brothers who shuffled about their business with downcast eyes and hunched shoulders. He didn’t blame them, but that meant Mandy got in the way on their behalf. Mickey saw her about to move forward, but shook his head when it wasn’t being smashed into. He’d suspected it was her putting him back in his bed after each time, and that was enough. He knew he had taken a risk, and maybe part of him believed he had it coming because of the way he was, but he wanted…needed to feel something. It had been less and less random guys when he’d started up with Ian, but sometimes he wasn’t sure he deserved more than an anonymous face and five minutes in the dark of an alley. Not with this soulmate shit, anyway.

But something had him nodding then. Maybe it was the way Ian was looking at him. Maybe it was remembering the warm feeling that always rescued him, that he swore he felt sometimes when he wasn’t fearing for his life.

“He’s away…if you want to…come over,” Mickey said quietly and hesitantly. This was stupid, but he couldn’t stop it once the idea had formed. Ian’s eyes lit up.

“Yeah. Yeah, okay,” Ian stammered, looking confused and excited at the same time.

Mickey nodded, handing back the cigarette. “Okay.”

///////

Ian looked over at Mickey, catching him staring. They both smiled and looked back to the movie playing on the tv. They were close enough that their legs and shoulders were touching. Mickey leaned forward and snagged the last pizza snack from the tray. He tossed it up and caught it in his mouth, smiling smugly. Ian laughed but clapped for him anyway.

“So talented,” he joked.

“Hey, you can get your dick shot off in fucking Hotsandcamelstan, but I’m joining the circus.”

Ian snorted. “I told you, I’m thinking about something else. Something where I can still help people and keep my dick.”

“That narrows your options down,” Mickey said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Ian sighed, stealing the last of Mickey’s beer. “Well, if I don’t figure it out, I can juggle,” he smiled and mimed throwing several objects into the air and catching them.

Mickey scoffed, “Why don’t you juggle these nuts?” He grabbed at his crotch and squeezed, not realizing he had a semi just from Ian being in his presence. He’d been terrified before he got there, but it went away as soon as he stepped inside. It almost felt like one of his blackouts. Luckily, Ian read him like a book, turning and grinning at him. He got close, eyeing Mickey’s lips and biting his. He reached down and smacked at Mickey’s balls playfully, making him flinch.

“Hey! Fuck you, Ian!

They both sprang up and began chasing each other around the furniture, sliding around in their socks and laughing way too much to be how old they were and not drunk yet. They threw pillows and grabbed at each other, finally colliding and falling on the rug in a heap of limbs. Mickey landed on top of Ian, who rolled them over so he was staring up at him instead. Ian pinned him with his eyes more than his body. He looked down at Mickey and felt familiar warmth tingling inside him.

"Can I tell you something?” He asked nervously, like somehow just saying those words was admitting something was wrong with him. He didn’t know how he was going to explain what he was going through. He could barely understand it himself, but for some reason right now felt like he wanted to tell Mickey everything just to get it out of him. And maybe it would sound fucking weird, and he didn’t even know if Mickey believed any of that kind of stuff. They never really talked about it, too afraid to scare each other off with that kind of talk that guys like them couldn’t have in this neighborhood. Love and forever were for normal people who just had simple marks or revelations of their destiny. It was different. To accept it meant to become a target, and they had suffered enough in secret already. And a very large part of Ian was afraid that having to explain what had been happening to him to Mickey, meant that it wasn’t happening to him.

Mickey nodded anyway, reaching up with both hands and cupping his face. Ian closed his eyes and felt the warmth intensify. It was weird it was happening now, and he was afraid that meant he was about to lose himself to the universe.

“Do you ever feel like there’s someone else connected to you?” His voice was so quiet, he had to think if he’d spoken at all.

Mickey didn’t answer. Just looked up at him like he was seeing him for the first time. He looked a little freaked out, and that was what scared Ian, but then he was pulling him down until their noses were touching.

“Yes,” Mickey whispered, then he was kissing Ian softly and tenderly. His lips opened and closed against his, his tongue slipping out tentatively.

Ian hummed, opening his mouth and letting Mickey in.

The door opened.

///////

“Dad! Dad wait, no! Dad!” Mickey yelled, as Ian was yanked off of him and thrown across the room. “Dad, stop! Don’t hurt him!”

Ian recovered, getting up to fight back, only to be sent to his knees when the first fist landed on Mickey.

“Aaahhh!” Ian screamed, clutching at his chest and dropping to his head. His hand dug into the carpet, trying to keep him up so he could protect Mickey, but he was paralyzed with pain. “Get…get off him!” He mustered weakly, trying to crawl to where Terry was on top of Mickey pummeling into him.

“You couldn’t fucking help yourself, huh? You little pervert! You fucking faggot, bringing that shit into my home! I’ll teach you! I’ll teach you, and you’ll take it like a man!” Terry shouted in a crazed frenzy, every other word a slap or punch.

“Dad!” Mickey tried, hands only blocking some of the blows. He was making it worse by fighting it, but something was wrong with Ian and he needed to get to him.

“Ahhh! Ahh, please! Stop!” Ian cried out, his body trembling. He was gasping and tears burned his eyes. The fist around his heart squeezed even tighter, when Terry rose to kick Mickey in the stomach and stomp on his arm. “Fucking….stop…Mickey!” He called feebly, as he collapsed.

“You let this weak piece of shit fuck you in the ass? Can’t even man the fuck up? Let’s see how he likes taking it for once!” Terry barked, pushing Mickey’s face into the rug with his boot, before leaving him. He picked Ian up by his shirt. Ian looked weak and half conscious.

“Don’t touch him! It’s me! This was my idea!” Mickey yelled. His arm felt warm and he was able to move it despite his father’s attempt to break it. His stomach felt warm too, and he got up.

“How dare you corrupt my son!” Terry wrapped his hands around Ian’s throat and squeezed.

“Ahh!” Mickey stumbled, hand flying to his chest like he’d just been shot. There was no wound but it stung like he was losing air. “Dad, let him…go!” It was hard to breathe, and he wondered why he had never felt like this before. Usually it was all over when the warmth took over, but now it was making him walk forward and take hold of his dad’s hands. He struggled through the feeling, but it was overwhelming him to the point his knees felt weak and shaky. But he couldn’t let anything happen to Ian for his fuck up. He pulled and pulled. Ian’s face was turning blue. “Dad!”

Terry shoved Mickey away then grabbed him by the neck too. “I’ll kill you both if I have to! Ain’t no one gonna miss you aids monkeys!” He tightened his hold, choking them both as they struggled. “Fucking pathetic!”

Mickey caught Ian’s eyes. Ian looked at him. They knew what was about to happen, and they didn’t want to look away from each other. Ian felt the warmth creeping up in him, even as he thought of his family and Mickey. It was comforting like always, beckoning him to succumb, but he couldn’t when Mickey looked just as pained as he felt. Mickey felt like he wanted to give up and slip into the safety of darkness, but he could still feel a fantom pain not from his own father choking the life out of him.

Mandy smashed a vase over Terry’s head.

Ian and Mickey went under together.

///////

It was morning when both Ian and Mickey’s eyes opened. They were laying in Mickey’s bed with their clothes still on. They looked at each other and immediately remembered everything that had happened the night before. Ian turned to Mickey, brushing his hair out of his face and checking him over. Mickey did the same, looking for bruises. They found nothing. Instead, a steady warmth settled in them that they both could feel like it had been happening for the past two years. They understood everything in that moment.

“Does this mean…that we…we’re…” Mickey trailed off, blushing and still unable to fathom what he already knew.

Ian nodded slowly.

“Thank you,” Mickey was finally able to say.

Ian smiled, leaning down at kissing Mickey. The warmth spread through them and gave way to light.

**Author's Note:**

> For Maggie ☺ hi, dear. Hope things are well, and hope this was soulmatey enough haha


End file.
